


Peter's Favorite Ride

by UnicornRebel99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornRebel99/pseuds/UnicornRebel99
Summary: Peter is about to get on the last ride of his night at the fair. Only, its not the one he thinks it is... When he meets a studly fair worker who sneaks Peter off behind a tent, the two have some real, American fun at the State Fair. WARNING; obviously this not meant for the faint of heart, young at heart, or those who wish to continue thinking of Tom Holland's Peter Parker as the sweet, innocent young man he is. This is just some good old smut. Enjoy!





	Peter's Favorite Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisevansfbuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansfbuddy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Is It Love Or Is He Just A Carnival Worker Fastening Your Seatbelt?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518717) by Betty Johnson. 

Peter stood stoically shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was waiting in line for some roller coaster beneath the over-saturated, colored lights scattered all about the fairground. They flashed blue, green, purple, and red illuminating his entire being in their changing hue. He sighed. It had been a long night. A fun one! But long, and Peter was beginning to tire.

In his arms, Peter carried a stuffed dog dressed in his dad’s captain america suit. It was adorable but it felt a little silly to be carrying it around when he knew the real captain america all too well. Peter looked around the bend of the line and saw his two dads chatting.

Steve was leaned up against the railing that surrounded the ride. Meanwhile, Tony was looking around noisily at everyone and everything going on around him. When Steve caught Peter looking their way he smiled and he elbowed his husband. He pointed towards their son. Tony gave a small, proud smile and the two older men waved. Peter smiled and waved back.

He’d been living with the two avengers for a few years now, and everyday since he’d moved in had been amazing. But tonight.. was a little over doing it just a little. When Steve had heard the state fair was going to be held the same week as Peter’s nine-teenth birthday, he jumped at the chance for the three of them to have a real, traditional-like family night out. Tony thought it was a little dated but when he saw how excited Steve was he caved and got Peter on board too.

So, here Peter was; waiting in the incredibly noisy line of a cheesily named rollercoaster that could probably break down at any moment. 

The line began to creep forward and Peter stepped slowly, following the pace of the people in front of him. It seemed like it was finally going to be his turn. He could see the entrance to the ride, and he could see the rides conductor.

Next to the ride’s controls, a man in a tight, gray t-shirt motioned for the fair-goers to board the ride. Peter blushed at the sight of the man’s biceps flexing as he swept the group along. As Peter grew closer, he noticed the man had dark, black hair and a thick, black mustache. Peter bit his bottom lip at the sight of the man’s long, muscular legs in their short, brown shorts. The man reminded Peter quite a bit of the Hulk; muscular and thick, but with the elegant slim waist and long legs of his dad, Steve. Peter felt his pants grow tighter and looked down to see that in all his admiration he had given himself a stiffy.

Peter blushed even harder and shifted the plush to stomach to cover the embarrassing situation.

The ride worker took notice of the movement and in a very authoritarian voice hollered, “No toys on the ride kid!”

Peter gulped and nodded, “Yeah, okay,” he said, even though there was no way the man could hear him.  
He looked around for a solution. Steve, having realized that of course it was a bad idea to take the stuffed dog on the ride, had rushed over. He plucked the plush out of Peter’s hands and rustled the kid’s hair.

“Have fun, Pete, hope it isn’t too bumpy of a ride,” his dad called smiling and walking away.

Peter scratched his face and kept walking with the line. A few patrons later and there was only one seat left. Peter took one step up the stairs at the enterance of the ride, his eye fixated on the worker.

“Hey, Paul,” called a voice from the other side of the ride. Te ride worker turned away from Peter, toward the voice.

“What?”

“You want me to finish the shift for you?”

Peter couldn’t see where the voice was coming from but he wished they’d shut up so he could have his turn with the studly worker. Wait- no- his turn with the ride…

“You sure man?”

“Yeah totally, you covered for me Tuesday, remember?”

Paul thought for a sec and then nodded, “Yeah, let me just load this last guy,” he turned to face Peter. The boring banter of the two dudes deciding shift details had left Peter a little deflated but upon eye contact 

Peter flushed and all his horniness returned to him.

The man smirked, his mustache curling up with his smile at one end, “Hey there, you gonna hop on?”

Peter smiled nervously, “Yeah, looks like fun.”

“Haven’t had any complaints.”

Peter nodded and took a step up. The working man held his out his hand to help Peter up. It was large, with scattered black hairs covering the back.

Peter’s face went red some more and he took it, pulling himself up the stairs. The man dropped Peters hand and started toward the back of the coaster. Peter watched as he walked away. The man’s muscular legs were littered with the same dark hairs as his hands. His butt was cupped perfectly by his shorts.

“In you go,” the man said.

“Thanks.”

Peter plopped down into the seat. The cold metal of the car felt nice on the back of his warm legs. He was getting ready to buckle up when that same huge hand rested on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” the ride worker smiled, “I’ve got to buckle you up,” he shifted his hat, “part of the safety protocols.”

Peter looked at him for a short moment and then nodded. 

The man reached a muscular arm across the young patron and Peter felt his face grow hot at the closeness of the huge bicep in front of him. The man pulled a flat seat-belt across Peter’s torso but hesitated before clicking it in. He looked up at Peter and snickered. Then, he looked down at Peter’s crotch. Peter was wearing a fairly tight pair of blue jeans and in them you could see the fairly impressive outline of Peter’s cock straining against the fabric. Peter felt like his skin must be as red as his spidery suit. He jolted his eyes forward.

“Dude,” The man’s coworker had his made his way to the controls, “You wanna go home or not.”

“Uh, one sec,” The rider turned to Peter, “Follow me,” he whispered with a smile.

The worked stood up and stretched, then somewhat loudly said, “Uh, kid sorry but I just realized there's a defect to this cart.”

Peter blinked, and looked around at the car.

The ride worked leaned down and got in Petey’s face, “What are you making that face for? Did you cause this?” He was using that same authoritarian voice he had early and Peter felt his pants stir, “Alright, come with me.”

Peter’s eyes widened, What, he thought, this is crazy!

He looked to the other worker who had a very slightly confused look on his face. The worker looked to the beefy, dark-haired man who gave him a knowing smile. The worker laughed and turned to the controls, 

“Yeah, well, kid if you did it you need to go see security so we can work this out.”

Paul nodded and held out a hand, “Come on. Let's go.”

Peter took the hand and the man gave a tug somewhat violently, only turning Pete on more. The other folks seated in their cars looked a little confused, but were really just read to the get the ride going. 

The man in the short, tan shorts started to the rides exit and Peter followed. He looked to his dads who gave him puzzled expressions.

“What is happening?” Tony mouthed.

Peter smiled and held up a finger, “Hang on,” he mouthed.

He then focused his attention on the stocky figure fast walking ahead of him. He felt a chill run down his spine. Was he really gonna follow this guy? The guy turned around and gave Peter a charming smile. Peter knew instantly that he certainly was going to follow this stranger anywhere. He walked after the man for a few minutes and the crowds grew thinner and the lights became sparcer. Finally, the man turned the corner around the back of a red and white striped tent.

Peter looked around him to see no one, just the quiet darkness of the night. He was a little nervous, this was definitely not the smartest move. He was about to turn around and walk off when he felt the ache of his hard on. It hadn’t let up, being smothered by his tight jeans. So Peter ignored better judgement and rounded the corner himself. 

As soon as he did, he felt a warm hand grip his wrist and pulled him close. Suddenly, he was in the embrace of the carnival worker. He blushed and his mouth hung open. The mustached man smiled and wasted no time, pulling Peter closer. Peter kind of wanted to scream but began to relax as the man laid his hairy lips a top Peters and moved in hard, slow motions. Paul pulled back and gave the younger man a look over.

“Damn, you are one sexy guy,” Peter felt the man grope one of his ass cheeks, “I usually get one dude with a hard on each time we set the fair up,” he gave Peters ass a smack, “I sure am glad it was you this time.”  
He kissed Peter again, hard and wet, “You know what I’m gonna do to you?”

“W-What?” Peter stammered.

“I’m gonna give you a ride way better than any coaster or ferris wheel you’ve ever been on.”

And with that cheesy line, he resumed kissing Peter hot and hard. He moved his lips off of Peter’s mouth and onto his neck. Peter moaned and slapped his hand over his mouth. The ride worker stopped and looked Peter in the eyes shaking his head, “What? No, I wanna hear you squirm. No one is around. Don’t be shy!” Peter blushed but dropped his hand.

“Good boy,” the man said and Peter took a quick, horny breathe, “Oh does it turn you on when I boss you around and tell you what a good-” the man kissed his neck, “sexy-” he squeezed both of Peter’s ass cheeks, “and obedient boy you are?”

Peter moaned again and nodded. The man chuckled and kissed Peter some more. Peter felt the man’s large, wet tongue slip into his mouth exploring Peter’s cheeks and trying to wrap around Peter’s tongue. 

Their lips smacked and sucked. Peter was breathing heavily.

He felt one of the man’s hands move off his ass and onto his pectoral, “Hm, for a twink you’ve got some hot pecs,” he smacked them hard enough to where Peter felt his cock twitch, “What’s your name kid?”

Peter quivered, this man had his big, hairy hand on Peter’s tit and just run his tongue over every inch of the inside of Peter’s mouth and now he wanted to know his name?

“Uh, Peter.”

“Damn, Peter…” the man said moving his hand down Peter’s torso and sliding his fingers down the waist of Peter’s jeans. He said softly, “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

At this moment, Peter opened his mouth, possibly to protest or maybe even to beg the man to follow through with his suggestion, but Paul slammed their lips together and started kissing Peter once again.  
Peter felt his groin ache as the ride worker slipped the hand that had been groping the young man’s ass down the back of his jeans. Peter’s face flushed as he felt the warm palm on his bare bottom. The man moaned against Peter’s lips as he squeezed the soft flesh. His fingers gripping a handful of his sweet prize. He yanked his hand out and stuck his index finger into his mouth. Peter looked confused, frightened, and aroused as the ride worker salivated on his own finger.

He took the hand that had been down the front of Pete’s jeans and reached around back to hold them away from Pete’s backside. Carefully, while looking into the young man’s eyes, Paul stuck his now spit covered finger down Peter’s pants and began pressing the digit against his entrance.  
Peter gasped and tossed his head back. “Aw, good boy,” Paul smirked.

Peter felt the thick finger rubbing wet circles around his hole and squeezed the man’s shoulders for support. “Fuck that hole feels good, Peter,” the man rubbed his spit into Pete’s asshole for a few more seconds. Then, Pete felt the finger start to push inside him. He bit his bottom lip and pushed his face against the man’s chest. Paul pushed his index further into Peter and began running it in circles around the young man’s entrance. When he felt Peter was ready, Paul joined his middle finger with his index. Peter moaned and quivered at the intrusion, his face still pressed into the thick pectoral of the ride worker.

“Damn, you are so tight,” Paul whispered, “I hope you’ll be able to handle me.”

“I- I will,” Peter whimpered.

The man chuckled and removed his digits, “Just a little more loosening.”

He held up three fingers and was preparing to spit on them when a thought popped into his head. He lifted Peter off his chest, “Suck on these, Peter,” he instructed.

Peter looked at him and blushed. He wrapped his lips around the three thick fingers. The taste was salty and strange but not disgusting or dirty.

“Yeah, do you like how you taste, boy?”

“Mmmhmm,” Peter moaned.

“Mmm, good boy.”

Paul took the fingers out of Peter’s mouth and with his free hand, turned the boy around. The man dropped to his knees, “Unbutton your pants,” he commanded.

Peter fumbled for a moment with the button but then wiggled the pants off to just below his ass cheeks. The ride worker smiled and kissed the boys ass, “Damn… so fucking sexy,” slowly he pushed his three fingers back inside Peter. Peter whimpered as they entered him spreading the ring of muscles open. The man curled his fingers, brushing against Peters prostate.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter gasped.

Paul slowly stroked the spot again, getting another sweet whimper from the boy. He smiled, and slowly pulled the fingers out of Peter. He looked at the young man’s hole, pink and pulsing softly.

“Please…” Peter panted, “Mm-More…”

The man grinned, “Let me get a taste of you first.” Paul thrust his face into Peter’s ass, wiggling his cheeks apart. Peter whimpered at the feeling of the man’s soft mustache against his entrance and then took a deep breath as the Paul’s tongue squirmed inside him. His hole was wide open but the warm, slippery feeling inside him now amazed him. Peter licked his lips, leaning against the back of the tent, he felt his hips begin to thrust. The man was tongue fucking him hard. Peter felt a gob of spit roll down his leg, or maybe it was his own precum.

“God boy, your ass tastes amazing,” Paul praised him.

He continued to shove his tongue in the boy’s ass savoring the taste and the sweet gasps that came out of Peter’s mouth.

Paul stood up and placed his large hands one Peter’s tight waste. He took a good look at the boy’s ass, dripping with saliva. He smirked, feeling accomplished. He swiftly turned the boy around and kissed him hard some more.

“Damn, Peter, my pants feeling like their about to burst at the seams,” Paul said, looking down to his crotch. Peter looked to see the outline of the man’s hefty cock against the tan fabric of his shorts. It was thick as hell with a decently sized wet spot at the end, “Damn, look how wet you’ve got me.” Paul unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He stuck his hand down his black boxer-briefs and pulled out his cock. It was huge, tan, and dripping with precum. Peter swallowed at the sight and winced slightly as his cock twitched at the thought of the man’s meaty muscle inside of him. 

Paul smiled softly, “Spit on it,” he commanded.

Peter blushed and spit up a gob of saliva. It rolled out of his mouth, landing on the man’s member and spreading across the veiny surface. Paul took his big hand and picked up Peter’s. He ran the boys hand along his shaft. The big cock felt warm and hard. Peter felt his hole twinge as he slicked the member with his spit. 

Paul kissed him softly and then spun him back around. He pressed the head of his cock against Peter’s hole, rubbing it against the boy’s muscle. He smiled. Slowly and gently Paul pushed his cock inside Peter. He was halfway in. He started kissing Peter on the neck, he pulled him in close by his arms, and whispered in his ear, “Sexiest guy I’ve had the privilege to shove my cock inside at any fair-ground.”

Peter moaned and bit his lip. He loved the ache of his hole, spread by the thick cock inside of him. Peter looked down to see a thick strand of precum dripping all the way from his tip to the grass below him. He turned his head and this time he did the kissing. Peter loved the feeling of his lips pressed against the hairy salty lips of this stranger. He pulled his face back and whimpered, “Please, I want... all of it.”

Paul kissed him gently once more and nodded. He bent Peter back over and, using the boys arms as reigns, pulled himself all the way inside the young man. Peter’s hole stung as it was stretched like it never had been before. He shook and gasped audibly. He felt the man’s pulse inside him. He felt a warmth growing from his groin and his insides that he couldn’t hold back.

“Shiiiiit!” Peter hollered, gritting his teeth “Can’t hold it!” He quivered and bucked on and off the man’s dick. He gripped his cock and threw back his head as ropes of cum shot out of him. They landed in thick ribbons across the grass. Paul laughed with his cock still inside the boy. He placed his hands on Peters pecs and pulled the boy in close, “That was too soon, stud. I can’t believe I turned you on that much.”

Peter whimpered and shook with ecstasy. His cock was a buzz with the flaming intensity of the load that had just fired out of him. He couldn’t hold himself up.  
Paul felt the boy start to slump to his knees and gently helped lower him down, “Was that really your first time?”

Peter looked up at him exhausted and nodded.  
The man chuckled, his own cock still hard, shimmering and slick with the boys spit, “Well, that was hot as hell. Can’t blame you for not being able to hold out…” he looked around them, “Still wish there was something I could use to hold you up so I could finish… “ He rans his fingers through Peter’s hair, “But you seem exhausted, maybe you can come back tomorrow?”

Peter rubbed his hand across his face, and reached into his pocket, “Promise… you won’t tell anyone?” He said, still panting.”

“Tell anyone what?”

The young man shook his head and reached into his pocket. He wasn’t supposed to use this except in case of emergency but he still ached to feel the thick, muscular man in front of him pounding into him. He fished out on of his web shooters. He snapped it onto his wrist, and fired a few shots between the corners of the tent. With a few final shots, Peter had constructed a hammock out of his webbing.

Paul has a confused look on his face. His eyes grew wide as he worked out the math in his head. He looked left and then right, “Holy shit,” he said quietly, and then he blushed.

Peter chuckled, “Are you embarrassed?”

“Webbing- I… I shoved my fingers inside of you… And you’re- Spider Man… I shoved my cock inside of Spider Man,” He looked down and then back to Peter, his eyes widened again, “Spider Man came because of my dick!” He shouted with a smile. Peter jumped up and started shushing him. They both chuckled and Peter leaned in the man’s arms.

“I was hoping you’d do it some more,” he smiled.

Paul’s eyes widened again. He grabbed Peters face in his hands and pulled him into kiss him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. 3,400+ words of Peter Parker getting rammed by some random guy at the fair... Honestly, if you knew me you would not be shocking.
> 
> I got his idea from a Reductress article, entitled, "Is It Love Or Is He Just A Carnival Worker Fastening Your Seatbelt?" I've written a little bit in my lifetime but this was my first fanfic and first smut. So, please be gentler to me than this guy was to Peter! Technically, this isn't finished. But I wanted some input before I continued. So let me know what you think!
> 
> ***Special thanks to chrisevansfuckbuddy on tumblr (chrisevansfbuddy on here) who kinda inspired me to try this lol his blog is hot, whether tumblr likes it or not  
Love, the-cacti-guy
> 
> Article --> https://reductress.com/post/is-it-love-or-is-he-just-a-carnival-worker-fastening-your-seatbelt/


End file.
